


Green wears a maid costume, also I'm tired

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I have no excuses, i'm starting to hallucinate i'm going to bed now, k bai, red is still a quiet shy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written at 3AM...i don't know what to say this time. Red gets a nosebleed?





	Green wears a maid costume, also I'm tired

There came a weird day when Green heard Red giggling in his bedroom.

“Red?” he said, knocking on the door. “What are you doing?” 

He opened the door and showed Green a picture he had been drawing on his tablet. It was of him in a maid costume. 

“Very funny.” he said, as he blushed, realising how much the picture really looked like him.

Red continued to giggle and Green didn’t understand why it was so funny to him.

“Why are you still laughing?”

“ ‘cause it would be hot too.” he said quietly. With this remark, he turned and went back into his room.

Green grabbed his wrist. “What? Why?” 

“...”

“Come on, I wanna know!”

“Theideaofyoubeingsubmissiveissexybecauseyou’realwaysmisterimthebossofyouanditgetsmeexcitedjustthinkingaboutit” said Red, jumbling his already hard to hear words into a long run on sentence and shutting the door.

It was Green’s turn to be quiet now. 

Without thinking twice, he reached for the door handle and threw himself inside, practically knocking Red across the room in the process.

“Well, do you want me to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Dress up as a maid!”

A perverted grin made its way onto his face and he nodded. 

“But where would we get a maid costume?”

“I have one.” mumbled Green.

“Why...nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

Green went into his room and told Red to wait for him.

A few minutes later, Green came back and stood in front of the closed door.

“Ready?”

“i’VE bEEN rEADY fOR a lONG tIME” said Red.

“In that case…”

He opened the door. 

Red took one look at him and got a nosebleed.


End file.
